ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Ren Dalton
Ren Dalton is the main protagonist of Ryndler/Lucario's fanfiction, Yu-Gi-Oh! Xenon. He is also the son of Valon, a character from the Waking The Dragons arc. Appearance Unlike most protagonists, Ren does not own spiky hair, instead having hair that travels to the middle of his back. His hair is colored black and bright red, having a "gradient" look to it. His eyes are also red, the origin of that color iris being unknown, but it is thought to be from somewhere in his family. His outfit, which he wears all the time, is a black undershirt with an iconic long black jacket/hoodie that reaches to his knees. His pants and shoes are also colored black, making him look slightly gothic in appearance. He owns a black and red crescent-shaped Duel Disk, and he follows the black/red color scheme once again with the color of his Armor cards he uses. Etymology Ren, in Confucianism, is the summation of human values, and is the inner cultivation of conscience and character. Dalton is completely random, causing confusion towards Valon's reasoning when naming Ren. Personality Ren is zen. He never gets angry, is always calm during duels, and never really worries about anything. He has a dark and mysterious nature to him, which may be why he has a small amount of people he can call "friends". He, in some cases, can be the exact opposite of Will Kazori. While Will is hyperactive and sometimes worries a lot, Ren is calm, cool, and collected. He also prefers solitude over hanging out with friends or going to parties like others his age. So far, Valon is the only person who knows the exact ways to break Ren's shell. Abilities Ren never really shows it in public, but he has an extremely high IQ, and is supposedly strong, due to his duel with Kazaga in the tournament, withstanding hits from Millenium Golem and Frostosaurus, and even withstanding an explosion (which he himself caused), all without showing any weakness. Like many other main characters, he also has a good abundance of luck. Relationships Will Kazori Ren and Will seem to be complete opposites when it comes to personality, but Ren doesn't mind being around to calm Will down when he goes mental. Jackson Ingram Jackson was the first friend Ren ever made. They go together extremely well due to their silent, calm natures. Valon Valon is Ren's adopted father. He is also the reason Ren got into dueling and the reason that Ren uses Armor cards. Ren has an extremely strong bond with Valon, him being the only person Ren had after he was abandoned. Trivia * Ren has many traits from a character with the same first name, Ren Suzugamori, from Cardfight!! Vanguard, including the red sections of his hair, and the long black jacket/hoodie. * Ren knows almost everything there is to know about the Orichalcos, most knowledge gained from Valon. * Besides Valon, Ren's other idol is Joey Wheeler. Deck Ren uses a "Neo Armor" Deck, similar (but different at the same time) to Valon's style of play. Instead of a blue/white color scheme, Ren's armor has Ren's signature red/black color scheme, an exception being "Shining Iron Armor", which is silver. He has a variety of Magic Cards he uses to strengthen his armor, and he uses the armor's effects to devastate his opponents. The entire Deck was created by Industrial Illusions due to a request from Valon. Category:Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Xenon Characters